The Shopogopolis
"The Shopogopolis" is the fifth track of the first act of The New Albion Guide to Analogue Consciousness, and the fifth track of the album overall. Performers Lauren Osborn as "Rachael" Kayleigh McKnight as "Mascot 3000" Lyrics RACHAEL: Day by day by day by day Day by day by day by day Deep inside we hide away As day fades into day by day 3000: Day by day by day by day At so together here we stay Day by day by day by day You and I, we will find our way Deep inside we hide away Here in this world, our special place As day fades into day by day by day by day RACHAEL: Come 'round the bright recursion Come drive the Echer wheel The crowds and children chatter And only credit runs wild round through here The clerks sigh, smile sometimes Rent dressings rooms to sleep or mate Different stores immersed in style wars Inspire different gangs armed with cans of paint Come where the chaos into soft, round middle age just fades And hide, hide away And hide, hide away Fool round the food court, smirking Adolescents flirt and blush And every day I eat their endless Deep fried, half unfinished lunch Meander round the moebius Which marks your march from crib to grave With sales and special sweetners That you’ll love to need and need to crave Come where the wild uncertain in the end is drugged and tamed And hide, hide away And hide, hide away RACHAEL: Day by day by day by day And still I hear that song that plays Day by day by day by day The one that’s all in my head they say Deep inside we hide away And so my mind will slip away As day fades into day by day 3000: Day by day by day by day Day by day by day by day Deep inside we hide away As day fades into day by day by day by day RACHAEL: Come where the muzak chants Incantations to raise your credit score In here I rest and dress and hide Hook up with clerks when i get bored Come where your race retires At end of evolution’s day The zenith of domestication Will make you stick steak knives in your brain Come where the wild at last is exorcised away And hide, hide away And hide, hide away LEE: You’re all I want and you’re all I need You’re all I hope and you’re all I dream And I love you, love you, so far gone I wish a wish of a wish you dreamed Of a far away where we both can be And I love you, love you, so far gone I’d cross the world I’d climb the sawed off ends of time I'd fall and crawl and die To have you by my side We’d build a paradise A world where heaven lies Come with me my sweet delight Oh girl I’ll take you there tonight